All anchor coating agent is a material essential for the lamination processing of film. It is the means by which bonding strength is increased during the lamination of film, however, the anti-static agent must be mixed with the consisting plastic film prior to anti-static treatment of the laminated film. The anti-static agent mixed into the plastic film bleeds into the film surface over time, thereby preventing electrostatic charges on the plastic film surface. However, with regard to the bleeding of the anti-static agent onto the film surface, there are problems such as the deterioration of bonding strength after lamination, depending on the type of raw material used in the film; printing difficulty due to the faulty adhesion of printing ink; and the adhesion of contaminants from the packaging material to the packaged contents.